Gotta be somebody
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Ele realmente sabia que tinha alguém feito especialmente para ele. - PuckKurt. Presente de aniversário para Hiei-and-Shino.


**N/A: **Porque ela merece isso e – obviamente – muito mais. Porque eu queria fazer algo diferente para ela. Porque eu queria escrever algo com eles novamente. E porque mesmo estando uma merda, eu me dediquei muito nessa fic e estou escrevendo há três dias.

_**Hiei-and-Shino**__, essa fanfic é toda sua. __**Feliz aniversário**__. Espero que goste, porque foi de coração._

**Gotta be somebody**

Naquela semana tudo estava indo bem.

Puck havia finalmente se conformado que Quinn daria o bebê para a adoção e estava feliz em poder vê-la antes de algum outro casal aparecer e tirá-la para sempre de si.

Finn e Kurt voltaram a morar juntos – com Finn tendo que pedir perdão ao pai de Kurt antes – e agora Kurt não dava mais em cima de Finn e o mais alto não agia com preconceito para com o menor. Eles estavam vivendo como irmãos, mesmo Finn ainda achando o outro um tanto excêntrico, estavam bem.

E quando eles chegaram na sexta feira ao clube Glee, Schuester veio com uma brilhante ideia – pelo que ele mesmo falava.

"Nickelback. Eu quero que cada um selecione uma música da banda – uma que seja inteiramente a cara de vocês. E a cada dia da semana que vem cada um irá cantar sua música." Ele estava entusiasmado, o que fez todos também ficarem.

E quando a segunda feira chegou, Kurt já sabia que música cantaria. Ele pediu para ser o primeiro - antes mesmo de Rachel poder falar algo -, e então pediu para a banda começar a tocar. E quando a batida certa chegou, ele começou a cantar.

_This time  
I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

Kurt não cantava aquela música apenas para ele. Era para cada um dentro daquele auditório. Todos se encaixavam perfeitamente naquela música, e então eles se deixaram envolver pela voz do garoto.

_I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Parecia que cada um ainda estava esperando a sua pessoa certa, o seu porto seguro. E era verdade. Rachel estava com Jessie, mas ainda sentia algo por Finn, e por mais que ela gostasse de Jessie, não sabia se ele era a pessoa certa. Finn, por sua vez, não tinha dado certo com ninguém. Primeiro Quinn que engravidara do melhor amigo, depois Rachel que era muito grudenta, e então Santana e Brittany que elas sozinhas já eram um casal.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
_

Quinn não amava Puck, por mais que ele fosse o pai de sua filha. Ela ainda amava Finn, mas esse parecia realmente gostar de Rachel – a loira realmente acreditava que Finn só havia ficado com ela por comodidade. Puck não amava ninguém. As únicas mulheres na vida dele eram sua filha e sua irmã. Mas mesmo assim, Puck deixava-se acreditar que um dia encontraria a pessoa certa.

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

Tina e Artie eram os únicos que estavam em um relacionamento fixo ali. Porém, eles entendiam perfeitamente bem como era ser excluído, deixado de lado, como se jamais fossem encontrar a pessoa certa. Santana e Brittany também tinham algo. Por mais que elas dormissem com toda a população masculina do colégio, elas tinham uma relação muito forte uma com a outra.

_Tonight  
Out on the street  
Out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right_

Mike e Matt não tinham namoradas e não ficavam dormindo com qualquer garota que mostrasse interesse por eles. Eles queriam encontrar as garotas certas e namorarem como dois cavalheiros – por mais brega que isso soasse.

_It's just like déjàvu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Isn't that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

William também se encontrava naquele impasse. A pessoa que ele gostava – finalmente a pessoa que ele sabia que ia amá-lo e respeitá-lo – achava que ele era um galinha. E Emma tinha toda a razão por achar aquilo. Mesmo querendo ser feliz com ela, ele havia quebrado a promessa que havia feito para Emma.

_You can't give up  
(When you're looking for)  
The diamond in the rough  
(You never know)  
It shows up  
(Make sure you're holding on)  
'Cause it could be the one  
The one you're waiting on  
_

Mas o pior de todos, com certeza, era Kurt. Ele era homossexual e sonhava com um verdadeiro amor – assim como as garotas. Mas não havia um único homem gay naquela cidadezinha de Lima, Ohio. Ele queria alguém, mas sabia que teria que esperar. Esperar sair daquela cidade, ou esperar alguém chegar até ele. Mas ele sabia que esse dia chegaria e ele não desistiria.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

Kurt cantava com toda a sua alma. Ele realmente sabia que tinha alguém feito especialmente para ele. Ele sabia que havia alguém no mundo que o amaria por completo. E que, principalmente, não tivesse medo de assumir.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

E quando Kurt parou de cantar e a música terminou, todos aplaudiram de pé. A maioria tinha lágrima nos olhos, e outros só aplaudiam com mais entusiasmo. Kurt sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Ele foi parabenizado por todo o clube e ele sabia que tinha ido bem – ele sempre ia bem, mas esse dia foi especial, ele cantou não só a própria alma, mas a alma de todos ali presentes. E isso era o que o deixava mais feliz.

**x.x.x**

O resto da semana passava lentamente e Puck ainda não tinha ideia de que música cantar. Primeiro ele quase optou por cantar _S.E.X., _mas achou que poderia envolver o Senhor Schuester em algum problema por causa da letra. Ele passou vários dias tentando escolher a música que mais o definisse, mas estava complicado.

Até que um dia alguns jogadores de futebol – aqueles que sempre aprontavam com Puck, como Karofsky e Azimio – o jogaram dentro da lixeira onde ele costumava jogar Kurt. Puck sentiu-se traído por seus amigos do futebol. Por mais que ele houvesse se unido ao clube Glee e que cantasse, ele não parara de ser um _badass_.

Respirou fundo e escalou a lixeira para sair, se deparando com Kurt que o observava com certa preocupação. Uma vez fora da lixeira, o menor começou a falar.

"Você está machucado aqui no queixo, deixe-me ajudá-lo a cuidar disso." E ambos foram para o banheiro masculino.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Hummel." Disse enquanto via o menor tirar uma pequena bolsa de primeiro-socorro de dentro da mochila.

"Eu sei, mas eu já passei por isso. Eu já estive no fundo daquela lixeira e já tive um machucado no queixo. Por mais que tenham sido feitos por _você_, não gosto de ver outra pessoa passando pelo mesmo que eu." E com isso ele se aproximou de Puck, que se apoiou na pia para ficar no tamanho do menor. "Algum dia você ainda pagará por aquilo, mas não será de uma forma baixa como essa."

"Hm..." O maior não conseguiu falar nada, porque o spray que o menor passava ardia. Quando Kurt finalmente colocou um band-aid, Puck começou a falar. "Você cantou muito bem na segunda. Escolheu bem a música." Ele viu Kurt ficando levemente corado, mas estufando o peito de orgulho.

"Oh, muito obrigado, Noah Puckerman." O menor continuava com um sorriso no rosto, mas começara a guardar suas coisas. Antes de sair do banheiro, virou-se mais uma vez para Puck, ainda sorrindo. "Se eles voltarem a fazer algo, pode me chamar. Sempre estou preparado para esse tipo de coisa."

E o garoto se foi. Puck ficou com aquilo na cabeça por muito tempo. Ele não entendera a ajuda do menor, mas havia ficado feliz com aquilo. Talvez pelo garoto ter sofrido tanto por ser gay ele não queria que os outros passassem pelo que ele passou. Mas isso foi o suficiente para fazer Puck notar que mais ninguém faria isso por ele.

E talvez ele tenha descoberto a música que poderia cantar. _Savin' me_ era uma ótima escolha. E talvez – só talvez – ele podia ser o alguém da música de Kurt.


End file.
